The embodiments described herein relate generally to tools and methods for the assembly of parts and/or other components.
Assembly of articles sometimes involves tools known as “hold and drive” tools. These tools are used to tighten a target nut onto a corresponding target bolt or other threaded stud. The stud includes a recessed portion defined within an end of the stud, for example, a six-sided (i.e., hexagonal) recess. This recess may be referred to as a broach. The tightening tool may include a non-rotatable torque arresting member, centrally located in a socket. The arresting member typically includes a hex key, which also may be referred to as a hex bit, that interacts with the hexagonal recess included in the stud, and serves to prevent the stud from turning while the hold and drive tool is used to drive the nut on the so-arrested target stud.
Conventional hold and drive tools may be a variation of tools known as DC tools, which include an electric motor for rotating the socket. DC tools may be controlled such that they stop rotating the socket when a predefined torque has been applied. After the predefined torque is applied, it is often difficult to remove the tool from the tightened nut and stud, especially if a relative high torque has been applied. Force may need to be applied to the tool in order to dislodge the hex key from the stud. In other words, the hold and drive tool may need to be rotated clockwise and counterclockwise about the longitudinal axis of the stud in order to dislodge the hex key from the stud. Such force/rotation may cause the torque applied to the nut and stud to deviate from the desired torque (e.g., may loosen the fastener).